Slowly, Then All At Once
by The Lupine Sojourner
Summary: Killian is not a reader. So...why is he in the library again? It has nothing to do with that hot, fiery-haired librarian. That's for sure. Kiliel in a modern setting, featuring other Tolkien couples if requested. Enjoy! Review! No FLAMERS! May do more, if enough people request it. Let me know. PLEASE request something!
1. Rekindled Romance

**SO...THE COVER FOR THIS STORY WAS SOMETHING I FOUND ON PINTEREST. AND I TOOK IT AS A CHALLENGE...AND THIS IS WHAT CAME OUT. OH, AND THE COVER OF THIS THING IS SAID THING I FOUND ON PINTEREST.**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!  
~LF221 **

Killian never really liked reading. He never really had time for it. In fact, he had barely read _Harry Potter_ , fer Pete's sake. And not even up to 'Deathly Hallows'. He was still working through 'Order of the Phoenix'.

So...why was he in the library again? This was the fifth time this month! He was plowing through books like crazy. Because he deemed their covers interesting enough to take the time to read after work at a nearby cafe. It had absolutely _nothing_ to do with that lovely red-headed librarian...nothing.

At all. He just...liked the books. It was _not_ because _she_ suggested them to him.

Definitely not. But he has to admit...she does have nice taste...that's the only reason he keeps reading the books she suggests. He hasn't been disappointed yet. Every time he comes to the library, he just drops off the book he finished and sits, staring at the beautiful way the librarian, Thea, leans over the counter to help some poor sod who can't find the Young Adult section. She helps the patrons with a smile and a wave, never a cross, impatient, or even slightly perturbed look.

He thinks he's in love. By seven months, he's sure of it. She would seem so natural in his arms. She would seem so natural as _his_.

"Hey..." Came a melodic voice. Thea's. Killian snapped out of his daze. He subtly checks his chin for drool when he sees Thea leaning slightly to his level. He smiled at her the way he used to smile at other girls. Used to.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"We're closing, sir. I'm afraid I have to...kick you out." She's smiling so naturally, he wants to kiss her.

"Oh." He says, grabbing _Hobbit_ on his way out just before Thea turns the monitors off. They walk out together, and Killian is exercising all his self-control to not grab her hand, and pull her in for a kiss. She's humming that hypnotic tune Killian loves. Everything was perfect...And then, she trips, breaking the spell. Her things go flying. He helps, grabbing her clipboard and dusting it off. She's blushing.

"Hey..." She asks tentatively, gazing deep into his chocolate brown eyes. His heart skips a beat. "Do...do I know you?" Killian's been secretly thinking that same thing. He always wants to call her 'Ameralme' ( **IDK SPELLING** ), but refrained. He was getting a little frightened of the want, the need to kiss her, to claim her as his. It was so powerful. He's blushing as he remembers those collarbones, peeking out of a white dress. He's standing on something, so much shorter than her as an official of some kind says strange vows over the pair of them, and they give equally unfamiliar responses. And then...he'd pulled her in for a long kiss of passion as hoots and hollers rang around the room.

It's a dream that taunts him. The night after the ceremony makes his cheeks burn with pleasure. Thea's eyes widen, and Killian realizes that he'd leaned in a bit, and was inching nearer. She wasn't frightened, though. This was a look of realization, of comprehension.

"...Kili?" That's what did it. He remembered everything.

The Quest...Azog...Thorin...Tauriel...Fili.

He stood there, staring open-mouthed and awestruck, Thea (or Tauriel) in the same boat.

"...Tauriel?"

Then they kissed. They kissed like they had under a fire moon, the only one she had seen before that war over a pile of gold. Over the mountain. They kissed like they were married.

When the couple finally pulled away, they were red in the face, and giggling like children.

"I've missed you." Killian whispered. Thea giggled like Tauriel did.

"Me, too. Though I didn't remember you."

"Me neither." Killian mused. "Beer?" Thea pulled a face.

"...I don't drink that stuff."

"Wine?" Killian asked hopefully. Thea laughed. It made Killian blush, remembering the times, late at night, when she laughed as he showed her how much he loved her.

"Dork. Sure. Sounds good." They walked hand in hand toward their cars, reluctantly leaving to enter separate cars, with another kiss and a promise to meet at the bar.

 **AGAIN...THIS IS BASED ENTIRELY ON A PHOTO (COVER) I FOUND ON PINTEREST. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

 **~LF221**


	2. Rekindled Romance 2

**I MUST BE FRANK HERE; I KINDA LOST INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY, BUT NOW I'M BACK. I SUPPOSE WRITING MY MARKIPLIER &OC FIC HAS GOTTEN IDEAS ROLLING. I DUNNO, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

 **GOD BLESS AND GOOD DAY!**

 **~LF221**

"So...I'm not remembering anything like this." Tauriel (or Thea, whichever) said in a quiet corner of the bar they somehow both knew the other wanted to go to, leaning over the slightly tattered copy of _Hobbit_ , her wine glass laying casually a few feet away, all but forgotten. "I don't remember defeat at Bolg's hands. I only remember being kicked into the cliffside." Kili (or maybe Killian) hummed. He had calmed down since reading the section where Tauriel had pulled Bolg, Azog's ugly Second-in-Command, over the cliff with her, thus nearly ending her life. Kili prayed that ending her life was not the reason behind her actions, but it seemed likely. The thought was terrifying. How _had_ he been so reckless? He supposed losing your brother did that to you, but still...at least they found each other again. In fact...

" _There_ you are!" Came an overly excited, chirpy female voice. Killian rolled his eyes. His sister, Aiden (apparently, their mother, Diana, had insisted on the selection for the boy and forwent the girl's name she had picked out.) was even more bubbly, open and optimistic than Aili, his sister in the book. Her arms were strong (evidence of her constant exercise; she was going into Boot Camp soon to be a Medic, and needed all the muscle she could get) as they squeezed Kili's neck. He flushed. Way to crash a date. But to be fair, he _had_ told her he was on a date. She just knew his favorite bar. "Sorry for just dropping in like this. I just..." She then squealed, fists up at her mouth, jumping down. "Is this the lucky girl?" She 'whispered' in a none-too-quiet tone. Thea laughed.

"Indeed. Name's Thea. Nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand. Aiden eagerly shook it.

"Sorry for the outburst. It's not every day your brother goes on his first date." Thea giggled. Killian flushed.

"Sis!" He hissed through his clenched teeth. "Not now!" Aiden merely stuck her tongue at her brother, giggling. Thea eyed her boyfriend/newfound lover from another world in a new light.

"You haven't been on a single date?" She asked. Killian smiled.

"No. Something told me that there was someone special for me out there, so I waited." Thea smiled. She had sort of assumed that, given what society was like nowadays, he'd gone on plenty of dates, and that her old-fashioned restraint made her weird. Her mistake. But there was no one she'd rather wait for. She was just elated to have found her soul-mate after all this time. It felt like waking from a dream. Killian smiled at her, and she smiled back as Aiden scampered off to get a hard cider, her favorite alcoholic beverage. As she left, however, another man walked up to the table. This one had blonde hair down to the muscular shoulders, braided away from his face. He was also sporting a small beard and goatee, complete with a cocky grin.

"Phillip!" Killian greeted, smiling. How had he known his brother would show up? "Welcome, brother. Is the whole family here, or just you and Aiden?" Phillip (or Fili, in another life) laughed easily, sinking into a fourth chair.

"It's just me and Aiden. Brother-sister date night." He explained, sipping the lager in his hand. Killian nodded, sipping his bottle of lager. Thea watched with amused curiosity. It had been so long since she'd been in this family's company, she had forgotten much of their oddities. They were as refreshing and unique as they had been in Middle Earth.

"You take your little sister out on 'dates'?" Thea asked, putting quotes over 'dates'. The boys flushed a little, but both nodded. Phillip politely extended a hand to the lady.

"I don't think we've been introduced, m'lady. I'm Phillip Diarsciath. Irish last name. Sorry." He said easily with a wink, and it was quite plain that he had repeated this many times. Thea nodded, but before she could inquire what the name meant, Aiden was back, tugging her brother's arm.

"C,mon! We're gonna be late!" She squeals, waving absently over her shoulder at the couple as they made their way out of the bar. Thea laughs easily, sipping more of her wine as she did so.

"I forgot how...energetic you all are." She muses. Killian chuckles.

"It's mainly Aiden, but yeah. I suppose we all have a bounce in our step, so to speak." Thea then leans forward, tracing his knuckles with her slender, yet strong fingers.

"Now...what does Diarsciath mean?" Killian sighs. He doesn't necessarily dislike telling people, but he feels somewhat foolish when he does.

"It means 'oak shield'. I suppose that may be because of Uncle's title of Oakenshield, but...I can't be certain." Thea nods. Killian is reminded of why he loves her; she always treats him with respect, no matter what. She never puts him down or degrades him...beyond teasing and sarcasm.

"That would make a certain sense, given that we are all incarnations of beings in Middle Earth." Killian is beyond relieved to have an immediate supporter, one that didn't need to hear the reasoning behind it to stop laughing, like Phillip. He leans over and kisses her.

"Knew I liked you for a reason." He teases, smirking and winking. She laughs.

"I thought it was my librarian status." Killian chuckles.

"I was drawn to you through the library, yes. My sister met her fiance at a toy stand in a fair in town, though, so...beggars can't be choosers." He says this with a straight face, but Thea knows he's teasing.

"Must be why I chose you, then." Killian takes only a moment to realize she was reciprocating his sarcasm. He then laughs.

"Nice." She leans in to kiss him.

"You are." She replies. He blushes a little, but kisses her again with confidence.

"Marry me." He whispers, like back in Middle-Earth when they were alone in a corner of the outcropping used by the company to watch the destruction of both Lake-town and Smaug. And, like back then, she chews her lip for only a moment.

"Alright, le melin (my love)." It was just as she had replied on that windy outcropping, huddled against the bitter winter wind. Kili met her the next night to whisper the pledges before the actual ceremony within the next few days, where Aili and Bofur had acted as witnesses and then Kili and Tauriel returned the favor by being their witnesses.

They kiss then like the wedding night and every night since, knowing they'd rather spend an eternity finding each other, over and over, then lose each other and fade away.

They wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
